


Betrayed

by alien_lord



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Blackmail, Execution, F/M, Forced Rape, Jack Has Feelings, Kidnapping, Molestation, Pirates, new ending, not canon, treasure, tw molestation, tw rape, tw voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alien_lord/pseuds/alien_lord
Summary: Anamaria and Jack try to sneak into the cave to kill Barbossa after he lifts the curse on himself and the crew. However, things don't go to plan, and Jack is left with making a horrible decision.





	Betrayed

Jack and Anamaria had snuck off to the side of the cave full of treasure. They had Barbossa surrounded. Annamaria knew that Jack was going to kill Barbossa, it had been his plan all along. She didn’t feel about it one way or the other. She wasn’t opposed to killing, being a pirate made killing a morally grey area. She felt it was in Jack’s right to kill Barbossa, as he’d been wronged by him. Anamaria just didn’t have particular feelings about Barbossa herself, as he hadn’t done anything to her, as of yet. She did mind helping him, but he insisted he’d be able to give her a ship afterwards to replace the one he’d stolen from her, years ago. 

They slunk around piles of treasure, Anamaria careful not to kick any of the treasure scattered around the ground. It was humid and damp in the cave, and she could feel sweat rolling down her back as they looked for a good place to hide and surprise Barbossa. Jack didn’t seem particularly nervous, but that was just like Jack. Hand on the hilt of her sword, they moved quickly, trying to find a good spot. 

“How do we know they aren’t waiting for us, Jack?” She whispered to him, creeping behind him. He turned and gesticulated wildly, “Oh, he wouldn’t have the thought-“ he said in reference to Barbossa. Jack was handsome, she had to admit. His tan skin, and high cheekbones made her breath catch in her throat a little bit. They’d had sex one time, a few years back, after a night of consuming far too much rum to be healthy. Jack didn’t have feelings for her, necessarily, but he thought she was beautiful, and also appreciated her skills as a sailor and a smuggler. 

As Jack turned back around, Anamaria saw the glint of something just off to the side, but by the time she opened her mouth to speak, several of Barbossa’s men stepped out of the shadows, swords pointed. She raised her sword, but Jack elbowed her. “Don’t want to do that, chicky-“ he said, gesturing his head to the other side of themselves, where more men were standing, weapons raised. 

Anamaria’s face grew stormy, and she dropped her sword before turning to Jack. “Oh, he wouldn’t have the thought, huh?” The men approached them, and grabbed their upper arms. She shook her arm, but it didn’t loosen the man’s grasp on her. Jack shrugged, “Can’t be right all the time-“.

They dragged Annamaria and Jack around several piles of treasure and into a more open part of the cave. Barbossa was sitting on a throne, in a cocky position, treasure piled up around him. “Ah, Jack- so kind of you to join us-“. His voice was throaty and low, and his hat while huge, had seen better days. The old man stood up, walking forward to where the two were being held. He brushed a hand down Anamaria’s cheek. “I don’t believe we’ve had the pleasure of being introduced-“ he told her, voice thick with smarmy charm. She bit at his fingers, and he laughed. “Oh, you’re a wild one, are you? Jack’s always had a thing for women he can’t control-“ Barbossa chuckled, ryly, and moved over to look at Jack.   
“Well, Jack. This is it, then? After all these years, and you get so close to killing me-“ he laughed, and his crew laughed with him, “To get so close, and to be caught, with a girl at that-“ he grinned at her, showing his broken teeth. She cringed a little, still struggling a bit in her captors grip. 

Jack shrugged his shoulders a little, “How do you know it’s not all part of the plan?” He grinned his lopsided grin and shook his head back and forth a little, beads jingly by the side of his face. 

Barbossa sighed, and rolled his eyes, pacing up and down in front of them. “You came to kill me after I lifted the curse, I assume-“. He scowled, and looked Jack over. “I assume you brought the pirate coin.” Jack puckered his lips and glanced from side to side. “I don’t know what coin you’re talking about.”  
Anamaria knew what coin he was talking about. It hung on a chain around her neck, tucked gently in between her breasts. He’d given it to her after they’d slept together. She’d viewed it as good luck and kept wearing it. Her eyes flicked to the side, trying not to betray her feelings. She knew now it was the last piece of treasure they needed to break the curse. 

Barbossa’s eyes narrowed. “Don’t play coy with me, Jacky-boy-“, he stopped for a second and hovered, his face an inch from Anamaria’s. A bead of sweat rolled down her temple and she tried to hold the old Captain’s gaze. Barbossa smirked, before raising a pistol to her forehead. “Tell me the truth or the girl dies.”  
Jack’s eyes flicked to the side and then back to Barbossa. “Go ahead, I can replace her with a better sailor anyway.”

Anamaria snorted indignantly, trying not to be terrified of the gun pointing in her face. “You couldn’t replace me with a better sailor-“ she snapped, unable to hold her tongue.   
Jack shrugged, “Everyone’s replaceable darling, even me-“ he chewed his bottom lip for a second before glancing around the cave. He was utterly outnumbered, outmatched, and had no weapon. His odd’s weren’t looking good, especially given the fact he didn’t want to leave Anamaria behind. He might not have a choice, however. 

Jack glanced to the side, and shouted, “Oh god!” While the sailor holding him glanced to the side, with most everyone else, he took the chance to slip out of his grip, and make a dash for it. His wet boots slid on the damp cave floor, and he didn’t get far before he was grabbed and reheld. 

Barbossa walked over, shaking his head. “Despicable- even for you, Jack-“ he smirked, “Abandoning a crew mate, especially a lady, to our devilish desires.”  
Anamaria shivered a little when he spoke, and the sailor holding onto her laughed. 

Jack shrugged, “Well, you can’t save everybody, mate.” He was avoiding looking anywhere near Anamaria. She couldn’t believe it. She knew that Jack was rotten, but she couldn’t believe that he’d been so ready to just leave her behind. Barbossa mentioning “devilish desires” was enough to concern her even more. She didn’t want to be raped at the hands of the crew, it was her worst fear. 

Barbossa grabbed Jack by the throat, his face contorting with rage. “Where’s the coin, Jack?” Jack shrugged once more. “If – I tell you-“ he choked out the words under Barbossa’s grasp, “Do the girl and I get to leave?” 

Barbossa narrowed his eyes, “Ah, so you do care about the girl-“ he turned to look her over once more. Jack shook his head, “I just don’t want to –“ he breathed heavily, “Hire a new sailor-“. 

Barbossa let go of his neck, and strutted back over to Anamaria. She breathed heavily, looking away from him, leaning back into the sailor behind her, trying to keep herself as far away from him as possible. He leaned close, smacking his lips in her ear, “I think I solved the mystery-“. He grabbed the front of her neck gently, and she struggled in his grasp, he slipped his hand around the side of her neck, and his fingers grabbed the rope tied around the back of her neck. He yanked the cord up, and pulled the coin up from between her breasts. Grabbing the coin between his fingers, he yanked it, snapping it off of her neck. She let out a yelp, the cord rubbing a raw strip on her neck when he yanked it.   
He turned to Jack, coin in between his fingers, string still dangling off it. “You gave away your bargaining chip to easy, Jack.” His crew mates laughed, and for once, Jack really didn’t look like he had the upper hand. Anamaria squirmed, but couldn’t move anywhere.

“Well, Jack. What’s it going to be-“ Barbossa laughed, “I think I’ll keep you for the blood sacrifice, and keep the girl to play with-“ the crew cheered, and Anamaria’s eyes welled up with tears. She didn’t see an escape from this one with Jack.

“Keep me – let the girl go,” Jack begged, an uncharacteristic expression for him. Barbossa glanced between him and Anamaria. “How about I make you a deal, Jackie-“ the old captain offered, gnashing his teeth. “Now, I’m aware you have nothing to bargain with me, so I make you this deal solely out of personal interest. I give you this option-“ he smirked, eyes hard with malice as he looked at Jack. 

“This is your choice, -“ he gestured towards Anamaria. “You rape the girl, and I set her free out of the goodness of my heart, or you decline, and I rape her here-“, Barbossa gestured to the ground, “And I make you watch-“ his tongue flicked over his bottom lip, glancing between Jack and Anamaria. She struggled, “No! Please!” She’d rather be murdered.

Jack cringed, visibly. “Hector, please –“ His tone was begging, and Barbossa loved it. 

“Don’t try and beg me Jack, this situation is your fault, if you hadn’t brought the girl into it, she could have gone free. It’s purely based on the fact that you’re obviously sweet on her.” Barbossa sneered, “I can’t help but exploit a weak spot, Jack.” 

Jack’s eyes flicked between Anamaria and Barbossa, weighing his choices. “I – can’t.” He breathed heavily, “I can’t do that to her-“. 

Barbossa strutted away from Jack, grabbing her by the chin, holding her face still as she looked into his eyes, expression thick with disgust. He crushed his lips against her, holding her face steady, one hand sliding over her breasts, hidden under the thick material of the cotton shirt she wore. He grabbed the front of her shirt and tore it open, ignoring her muffled cries as he crushed his tongue into her mouth, running his hands up her exposed chest. 

“Hector! Hector!” Jack yelled, “Stop! Stop! I’ll do it!” His head hung in defeat, shoulders slumped forward, beads swaying back and forth as he stared at the ground. One of the sailors held the back of his head, forcing him to look straight ahead again. 

Tears ran down Anamaria’s face, and her bare chest heaved, nipples erect from the air blowing through the cave. Her heart sank when she heard Jack say that. She didn’t know what was worse, being taken in front of all these men by a man she once loved, or being taken by Barbossa. 

Barbossa turned to Jack, his lips wet. He smirked. “Not sure I should let you not that I’ve gotten started-“ he leaned forward and rubbed his crotch against her thigh. “Kind of excited here, Jack.” She cringed away, feeling the growing stiffness in his pants against her leg. 

Jack looked at him, eyes empty of any emotion. “Please, Hector-“. He didn’t know what else to say. He couldn’t bring himself to say what Barbossa wanted him to do. He felt like this was the right thing to do. Right? 

Barbossa sighed, and stepped away from her, and she let out a sigh of relief, mixed with a half sob. The crew didn’t know how to feel, they let out an exasperated sigh. The just wanted to see someone fuck her. 

“Fine, Jack- but you better not disappoint,” He laughed, and so did the crew. The crew made a tight circle around them, and shoved them both in the center. Barbossa raised his pistol and pointed it at Jack. “Don’t try and distract us with an of yer’ tricks this time, Sparrow-“ he sneered, and shook the pistol at him. Jack approached Anamaria cautiously, and she took several steps back, backing up into the crew men in the circle around them. They shoved her forward, towards Jack, starting to chant. Jack raised his hands and tried to apologize, but he didn’t know what to say. 

Anamaria knew there was no escaping the circle, and there was no way to beg the pirates to let her free. She half appreciated what Jack was doing, but she also hated him. If he hadn’t given her the coin, this wouldn’t have happened, and she wouldn’t be in this situation. If he hadn’t stolen her boat she wouldn’t have had to seek him out either. Basically everything bad in her life could be directly traced back to Jack Sparrow. 

Jack didn’t waste time, he grabbed her by the waist, pressing his chest against hers, hands running over her bare skin and cupping one of her breasts. Her breasts were perky, and he kissed a path down her chest, and sucked one of the nipples gently. She didn’t know how to feel, obviously the feelings were pleasure ful, but the situation was disgusting.   
“Get her skirt off!” One of the crewmen yelled, and Barbossa cocked the hammer on the pistol and waved it at Jack, “I concur, Jack. Let’s speed this up-“. 

Jack nodded, trying not to look Anamaria in the eyes. He didn’t want to see the pain and betrayal in them. Trying his best to be gentle, he helped her down on the cave floor. Her eyes were wet with tears, and it gave him a pain in his chest to see her like that. He took his shirt and vest off, and laid them on the ground for her, revealing his chest. He had numerous scars running over his body, and it was unexpected, yet realistic. 

He was lean, and attractive, just heavily scarred. Anamaria didn’t remember them from before, but she barely remembered their hookup, just the morning after. She wanted to run her fingers over them, but she doubted Jack would approve of the attention. 

He put his arm behind her head, cushioning the ground for her, and yanked her skirts up around her waist, revealing herself bare underneath. He ran a hand over her thick bush, before slipping his fingers in between her legs. She gasped a little, and the crew smirked down at them, lust in their eyes, she closed her eyes to keep from seeing the pirates above her with their mouths half open in lust, erections pressing into the thighs of their pants. 

Jack undid the front of his pants, taking himself out and stroking himself. He was well endowed, his penis a nice thickness, and a good length. He placed it at her opening, ‘I’m sorry’ his eyes seemed to say. He pressed forward, sliding himself in, mostly dry. She let out a cry, and Jack tried to ignore the fact he was hurting her. He didn’t have time for foreplay, Barbossa had made it clear that he didn’t want that. Slowly, he worked his way back and forth, waiting for her cunt to moisturize his dick enough he could pick up speed.   
His knees chaffed on the hard cave floor, and he thanked the gods that his boots were keeping most of his shins protected. He looked down at Anamaria, looking at her beautiful face, and wishing they could be somewhere else. He’d lusted after her a long time, but she hadn’t been interested, making it clear to him on more than one occasion she was only there for the repayment of her ship, nothing more. 

He stroked the side of her cheek, trying to make her as comfortable as possible, and a tear leaked out of her eye. He reached down between her legs, and rubbed at her clit, trying to make the experience somewhat pleasurable. 

She gasped a little bit at his sudden touch, as he gently rubbed between her legs. Shoving her thighs farther apart, he positioned himself so he could penetrate deeper, thrusting into her quicker. A muffled moan left his lips, and he grabbed one of her breasts, rough thumb rubbing over her nipple. She couldn’t help herself, and she spread her thighs wider, grabbing at his back with her hand. He felt so good inside her, it almost distracted her from the group of men around them.   
Jack’s face contorted, and he gasped a little, biting his lower lip, he pulled back, about to pull out, when Barbossa stepped forward. “Don’t think about busting on her belly, Jack- you finish the deal-“ he pressed the gun to the back of Jack’s head, and Jack leaned forward, thrusting himself into her several more times, before he finally let out a loud shudder, and came. Anamaria scratched a path down his back with her nails, and he cringed. 

Barely giving Jack a half second to catch his breath, Barbossa yanked him to his feet. “Go lock him up till we’re ready for the blood sacrifice-“ he demanded, and some of the crew members grabbed him, ready to walk him away. Barbossa leaned down and helped Anamaria to her feet, running his finger over her pert breast before she slapped at his hand. “And tie her up-“ he sneered, “I’ve got plans for her once the curse is broken-“. She gasped, as two burly crewmen grabbed her. 

“You promised me, Barbossa!” Jack screamed as they dragged him away. “You made a deal!”  
Barbossa grinned, and licked his lips hungrily. “Well, seeing as you ain’t go not leverage, it really seems you can’t hold me to that, can you Jack?” He snarled, “At least you’ll have a pleasant memory of fucking her before you die-“ he chuckled, “But don’t worry, as we kill you, just imagine me fucking her until she cries, over and over and over-“.   
Jack let out an animalistic scream, but there wasn’t anything he could do now.


End file.
